


GLASSES

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Top Nash Gold Jr.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Nash dan kacamata adalah satu dari sekian kombinasi menjengkelkan yang amat Seijuurou benci.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr.
Kudos: 7





	GLASSES

" _Babe_ , coba lihat. Bagaimana penampilanku saat ini?"

Seijuurou spontan mendongak ketika merasa dirinya terpanggil. Mengabaikan rentetan kalimat dalam pesan yang tak sempat ia selesaikan di atas layar ponsel, lalu memberikan atensi penuh pada Nash yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum lebar pemuda tinggi itu ia abaikan, Seijuurou justru mengarahkan fokusnya pada setelan yang tengah Nash kenakan saat ini. Kemeja putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya dibuka dengan lengan yang digulung sesiku, celana jeans— _oh_ , sangat Nash sekali. 

Seijuurou mengangguk, lalu kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan ketikannya, "lumayan."

Mendapati respon kekasihnya yang tak memuaskan, Nash menautkan alis. Satu tangannya terulur, mengusak pucuk kepala Seijuurou yang kini kembali mendongak—mungkin merasa terganggu akibat ujung jemari Nash kini malah bermain-main di sela surainya, " _babe_ , aku serius. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilanku. Lihat baik-baik."

"Tak ada yang berbeda darimu." Seijuurou mendengus. Ingin menepis tangan Nash dari rambutnya, namun usapan itu terlalu nyaman untuk dibiarkan begitu saja, "memangnya apa? Kau gendutan?"

"Astaga, tidak." Nash menggeleng, keningnya berkerut. Satu tangan refleks naik memegang perut, otot-ototnya masih ada dan keras seperti biasa, "coba lihat wajahku. Apa kau tak menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Kali ini giliran Seijuurou yang mengernyit bingung. Netranya mengerjap, fokus menatap Nash kala mendongak. Meneliti wajahnya seperti apa yang lelaki bermahkota emas itu katakan, lalu menelengkan kepala ketika merasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk—

"Oh." Seijuurou bergumam. Dua alis Nash terangkat senang, senyum sumringah tertarik di kedua sudut bibirnya, "kau pakai kacamata?"

"Benar sekali." Nash refleks menjentikkan jari. Tak sia-sia memaksa Seijuurou untuk melimpahkan perhatian lebih untuk menilai penampilannya saat ini, "bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat tampan?"

Bukannya menjawab, raut Seijuurou justru terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa ketika mengangkat satu alisnya, "kau kelihatan mirip kakek-kakek."

Cerah di belakang tubuh Nash mendadak lenyap, berangsur jadi suram seiring dengan tertunduknya kepala; mata tajam menatap Seijuurou yang seolah tak habis melakukan apa-apa.

"Astaga, Seijuurou." Mulainya, "kau tahu? Ini kacamata gaya. Aku membelinya bersama dengan Silver beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Dan kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kejutan, tapi kau malah menganggapku sebagai kakek-kakek. Padahal kupikir aku cukup—terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata ini ketika berkaca tadi."

Rasanya Seijuurou enggan membalas perkataan itu. Kepalanya mendongak, mata lurus menatap bingkai kacamata emas yang bertengger di hidung mancung kekasihnya. Ada gurat kesal di rahang yang tampak mengeras, juga sepasang iris zamrud menyipit saat bersirobok dengan lantai. Seijuurou masih diam, menimang lagi perkataannya dalam hati. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilan Nash saat ini... tidak buruk juga.

"Besok, temani aku." Ada jeda yang diambil ketika Nash bersidekap. Dagunya sedikit dinaikkan, kali ini lebih berani menusuk netra Seijuurou dengan sepasang hijaunya. Seijuurou mengernyit, ada ambiguitas yang terselip dalam kalimat Nash setelah bibirnya kembali terkatup, "ke mana?"

"Reuni dengan Jabberwock." 

Seijuurou sadar jika kini iris-irisnya membola. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika Nash akan menyeret nama tim tempatnya bermain basket dahulu—dan refleksi empat lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar menelusup pikiran Seijuurou begitu cepat. Tidak mengganggu, namun sempat membuatnya bergidik. Tapi tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Selama masih ada Nash, mereka tak lebih dari gerombolan preman berhati _hello kitty_ yang akan takluk hanya dengan sekali gertakan.

Seijuurou menjilat bibir. Hampir membuka mulut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, namun telunjuk Nash yang menempel di depan bibirnya mengurungkan niat baik itu.

"Kau harus mau, oke? Aku tak ingin terlihat konyol berada di sana sendirian sedang mereka bersenang-senang dengan teman kencan dari kamar bar." Sudut-sudut bibir Nash kembali tertarik, mematri sebuah senyum yang kali ini terlihat lebih tipis dan tulus. Seijuurou mengernyit, masih bersikeras untuk menjawab ketika Nash malah menempelkan ujung ibu jarinya di belahan bibir Seijuurou yang terkatup rapat, "dan jangan buang kacamata ini saat aku tidur, ya? Aku akan memakainya besok."

Andai saja Seijuurou tahu arti dari firasat buruk yang mendadak melingkupi hatinya ketika Nash selesai bicara.

**-x-**

Seijuurou tak pernah merasa semalas ini bangun pagi.

Bagai membiarkan tubuhnya menyatu dengan kasur, ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di sana meski suara panggilan dari Nash terus mengganggu pendengarannya. Meringkuk dengan selimut membungkus sekujur tubuh, Seijuurou seolah tak memiliki nafsu untuk beranjak meski ia sadar Nash tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia berpura-pura tidur. Seijuurou mengeratkan selimut di atas kepalanya, berharap Nash akan menyerah dan pergi meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian.

Tapi, tidak. Seijuurou tak bisa membiarkan Nash pergi berkeliaran dengan kacamata sialan itu bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Sei?" Terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, Seijuurou bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Nash yang kini duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Selimut ditarik. Seijuurou tersentak ketika terangnya cahaya lampu mengejutkan retinanya, atau sepasang iris hijau milik Nash yang menyambutnya ketika mendongak. _Kacamata itu ada di sana._ Sialan. "Ayo bangun. Kau jadi ikut aku, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou menolak ketus. Menarik kembali selimut yang masih berada dalam genggaman Nash, namun pemuda yang lebih tinggi lebih dulu mempertahankan keberadaan selimut itu di tangannya. Tarik menarik selimut tak dapat dielak lagi, Seijuurou bahkan mendecih keras ketika sadar Nash sedang tak ingin menerima penolakan, "Nash, aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidak. Kau sudah bilang akan menemaniku hari ini." Nash mengangkat kedua alis, menatap sisi wajah Seijuurou yang tampak sangat terganggu dengan perbuatannya. Yang benar saja, Seijuurou menggeleng sambil terus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, "aku tidak ingat sudah mengiyakan ajakanmu. Kau pergi sendiri saja sana."

"Sei." Nash tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar seperti apa ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou menarik selimutnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Mengalah, Nash biarkan selimut itu lepas dari genggamannya. Mata intens menatap Seijuurou yang kini kembali bergelung di dalam sana, sungguhan mengusir Nash yang kini menghela napas dan beranjak bangun dari kasur.

Dalam hati, Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Bersiap untuk kembali memejamkan mata ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat oleh Nash. Netranya membola, terlebih ketika Nash tak lebih dulu melepas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seijuurou sungguhan seperti _sushi_ raksasa yang digotong ke sana kemari.

"Brengsek, turunkan aku." Seijuurou meronta, memukul keras bahu Nash sebagai ancaman untuk menurunkannya. Seolah pukulan Seijuurou bukan tandingan, Nash hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Kepalanya merunduk, menciumi pucuk rambut Seijuurou yang mencuat berantakan. Selimut putih menjuntai menyeret lantai, ia harus siap menghadapi amukan Seijuurou jika tahu selimutnya kotor akibat tak sengaja terinjak, "aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau!"

"Dan aku ingat jika aku sama sekali tak menerima penolakan." Langkah Nash lurus membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Knop pintu ditekan, rontaan Seijuurou bagai tak berarti apapun ketika perbedaan suhu yang menerpa kulitnya membuat Seijuurou meremang. Kamar mandi selalu membuatnya merasa dingin dan Seijuurou tidak suka, "ayolah, _babe_. Hanya sebentar. Aku dan mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa menumbalkanku untuk ikut dan menontonmu tertawa-tawa bersama para manusia bodoh itu—Nash!" Seijuurou mengerang. Nash mendudukkannya di atas wastafel, selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh Seijuurou ditarik lepas hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Nash memajukan wajah, kedua tangan memerangkap Seijuurou di sisi kanan kirinya. Seijuurou mengernyit, refleks memundurkan kepala dan menaikkan alis ketika menyadari ada yang salah dari apa yang dikenakan Nash saat ini, "pakai bajumu dengan benar. Pakai kancing pun tidak bisa?"

Nash memiringkan kepala, kemudian merunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya yang dikomentari Seijuurou. Tak ada yang salah, selain kemejanya yang sedikit kusut imbas rontaan Seijuurou yang tak main-main tenaganya. Nash juga terbiasa membuka tiga kancing teratasnya ketika bepergian, lantas mengapa Seijuurou begitu mempermasalahkannya?

"Aku selalu berpakaian seperti ini, apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya?" Nash menaikkan pandangan, menatap Seijuurou tepat di mata. Seijuurou mengerjap, refleks memalingkan muka ketika netranya bersirobok dengan milik Nash yang terhalang lensa kacamata. Sial. _Sial_. Kekasihnya ini terlihat makin tampan saja. "Cepat mandi, aku tunggu di bawah. Kalau aku yang memandikanmu, kita akan memakan waktu lebih lama."

Nash terkekeh, satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Seijuurou ketika ia menarik diri. Seijuurou ditinggalkan begitu saja di kamar mandi, di atas wastafel dengan selimut putih teronggok di bawah kakinya. Seijuurou menghela napas kasar. Nash dan kacamata adalah satu dari sekian kombinasi menjengkelkan yang amat Seijuurou benci.

**-x-**

Dan di sinilah Seijuurou sekarang, duduk bersebelahan dengan Nash di sudut kafe yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota. Rautnya tertekuk, seolah tak memiliki semangat hidup bahkan ketika riuh tawa berderai dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Seijuurou tak mau mengangkat wajah dari buku menu yang telah dipandanginya sejak beberapa menit lalu, mengabaikan sosok Nash yang sesekali mengajaknya bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Sayangnya, Seijuurou sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Jabberwock dan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei, Seijuurou. Kau telah memandangi buku itu sejak lama dan masih belum mau pesan?"

Seijuurou mengernyit ketika seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Ketika mendongak, Jason Silver yang tengah menyeringai menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sial. Seijuurou jadi ingin menampar wajah pemuda itu dengan buku menu.

"Apa urusanmu?" Sahut Seijuurou, datar. Matanya tajam menatap Jason yang sejenak tampak salah tingkah, lalu mengibaskan tangan seolah memberi tanda bahwa Seijuurou terlalu serius menanggapi kelakarnya, "tidak ada. Mengapa kau galak sekali? Apa pacarmu ini mengacau lagi?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu," sahut Nash dengan nada bercanda (dan Seijuurou kembali mengernyit, menyebalkan). "Aku sudah berhenti berulah sejak pacaran dengan Seijuurou. Ya 'kan, _babe_?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Lembar buku menu dibaliknya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara. Nash mengangkat alis, bertukar pandangan dengan empat temannya yang tampak kebingungan. Meja itu dilanda hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya satu di antara mereka—yang Seijuurou yakini namanya sebagai Allen—kembali berbicara, "Lara, kau sungguhan memilihkan kacamata itu untuk Silver?"

Batin Seijuurou terusik ketika pemuda itu membawa-bawa kacamata yang menjadi topik sensitif baginya saat ini. Seijuurou melirik ke atas, ke arah gadis cantik berpakaian seksi—astaga, belahannya ke mana-mana—yang duduk di sebelah Jason. Keduanya tampak sangat mesra, tapi Seijuurou yakin dia hanyalah seorang wanita penghibur yang Jason temui di salah satu kamar bar (dan Seijuurou baru menyadari jika terdapat sebuah kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya. Kacamata dengan model yang sama dengan milik Nash, namun berwarna perak).

"Tentu saja." Seijuurou merasa kupingnya panas ketika gadis itu berbicara. Nadanya lembut mendayu-dayu, dengan gestur genit menempeli Jason yang kini malah merangkulnya, "Jason membelinya bersama Gold-san," sepasang iris merah refleks melirik ketika mendengar nama pacarnya dibawa-bawa, "dan Gold-san terlihat sangat cocok dengan kacamata emas it—"

 _TING_!

Seijuurou terlalu bernafsu memencet bel di tengah meja hingga membuatnya bergetar. Kedua alisnya menukik, tarikan napasnya tajam seolah menahan emosi yang membuncah. Seijuurou sukses membuat seisi meja bungkam saat menatapnya, namun raut wajah pemuda itu berubah begitu manis saat tersenyum menatap seorang pelayan yang mendatangi mereka. Salah siapa main puji-puji pacar orang sembarangan.

"Aku mau _wagashi_ dan _parfait_ , tidak ada tambahan lagi." Kata Seijuurou, menunjuk dua gambar yang letaknya bersebelahan dari buku menu. Pelayan itu mengangguk, mencatat pesanannya dan undur diri dari sana. Senyum Seijuurou memudar. Rautnya kembali jadi datar ketika mengalihkan wajah ke depan.

" _What's going on_?" Tanya Nash dengan nada lembut. Satu tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi Seijuurou dengan ibu jari. Seijuurou menggeleng, pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan Nash yang keheranan, namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan kembali melibatkan dirinya dalam percakapan bersama lima orang lain yang duduk bersama mereka di sana.

"Jadi kalian sungguhan pacaran?" Kali ini giliran orang lain yang bertanya—ini Nick, Seijuurou ingat karena wajahnya lumayan tampan dibandingkan mereka semua. Nash juga tampan, tapi Seijuurou lebih ingin menonjok wajahnya selama kacamata itu ada di sana. Entahlah, Seijuurou jadi benci dengan sesuatu bernama kacamata.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa minat, Seijuurou melirik ke arah satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka yang berbicara. Namun kerutan muncul dengan cepat di kening Seijuurou ketika tahu gadis itu melemparkan tatapan mengejek padanya, "meski baru berjalan satu minggu, tapi Jason harus bersyukur karena aku tidak pernah marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas padanya."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut makin dalam. Apa-apaan, jangan bilang dia disindir cecunguk satu ini?

"Permisi." Seijuurou seakan tak diberikan waktu untuk membuka mulut ketika seorang pelayan—pelayan yang tadi—meletakkan segelas _parfait_ di atas mejanya. Ketika mendongak, Seijuurou bisa merasakan tarikan Nash pada lengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Iris-iris merah itu menyipit, tak peduli, dan lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyum manisnya untuk si pelayan yang tampak salah tingkah, "terima kasih."

Tak tahu saja hawa-hawa suram bermunculan di belakang tubuh Nash yang tak terima pacarnya mengumbar senyum sembarangan.

"Aku baru tahu Seijuurou suka makan yang manis-manis." Kali ini Zack yang berkomentar. Kepala botaknya mengingatkan Seijuurou pada bohlam lampu yang bercahaya, "atau kau sedang _sweet tooth_ saja?"

"Tidak." Senyum tipis ditarik Seijuurou, namun senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan, "aku hanya sedang ingin."

"Padahal kalau ingin, kau tinggal minta pada Nash—ACK!"

Seijuurou mendelik. Seisi kafe menatap ke arah mereka ketika Nick berteriak setelah kakinya diinjak oleh Nash. Biarkan saja lah, Seijuurou pikir itu hal yang setimpal. _Mood_ nya sedang jelek, dan Nash seakan mengerti dengan tak menanggapi omongan teman-temannya yang seperti sedang mengacau.

"Jaga bicaramu brengsek—" _karena kalau Seijuurou sungguhan marah, bukan hanya kita yang dirugikan_. Inginnya berkata dengan lantang, tapi diurungkan daripada kena hantam. Nash menghela napas, satu tangan mengelus punggung Seijuurou yang mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada gelas _parfait_ di atas meja. "Jangan dengarkan, Sei. Dia hanya sedang mengacau."

"Memang sejak kapan aku mau mendengarkannya." Balas Seijuurou dengan nada datar. Pendengaran ditulikan, Seijuurou tak mau lagi peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Entahlah, Seijuurou tak pernah suka dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Jabberwock, namun ia juga tak bisa semudah itu memisahkan Nash dan kawan-kawannya yang telah sekian tahun bersama dalam basket. Ah, sial. _Aku mau pulang_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Percakapan mereka (ingat, jangan masukkan Seijuurou dalam hitungan) kembali berlanjut dengan seru. Sesekali Nash akan melirik Seijuurou yang cuek menyendok _parfait_ , seolah tak berminat untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan. Sebetulnya, Nash sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Salahnya juga yang sudah memaksa Seijuurou ikut walau pemuda manis kesayangan Nash itu sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Gold-san." Namun lirikan di sudut mata Seijuurou yang menajam tak semudah itu luput dari perhatian Nash. Pemuda tinggi itu berdeham, sebisa mungkin menahan seringai ketika menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas dan menimpali panggilan Lara dengan nada main-main, "ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Amerika bersama kami?" Seijuurou berdeham, menjauhkan gelas _parfait_ yang telah tandas dari hadapannya. Nash refleks menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Seijuurou yang menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun—dasar budak cinta. Pendengarannya menajam, tak ingin melewatkan sepatah kata pun yang diungkapkan Lara ketika tersenyum genit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Nash, "kita bisa bermain semalaman di sana. Jason pasti akan mengurus tempatnya."

Kalau tak menahan diri, Seijuurou bisa saja menggebrak meja dan pergi meninggalkan tempat laknat itu sekarang juga. Tarikan napasnya tajam, kedua tangan mengepal erat menahan emosi yang memuncak. Seijuurou merapatkan bibir, mengeraskan rahang. Diam-diam menggeser posisi duduknya berdekatan dengan Nash yang cepat merespons dengan memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Nash terkekeh, mengusap lembut pinggang Seijuurou yang kini merapat padanya. Hampir saja ia bersorak girang, Seijuurou mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda cari perhatian dengan memonopoli lengan Nash dengan pelukan. Seolah tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya aneh, atau Lara yang menyipitkan mata dengan penuh kilat membunuh, "tapi mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke sana beberapa bulan ke depan. Ya 'kan, Sei?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Pelukannya di lengan Nash justru mengerat, isi hati liar mengutuk si Pirang yang tetap mengajaknya bicara di saat seperti ini. Kesal. _Kesal_. Ia tidak mau ketampanan Nash dibagi-bagi pada orang lain.

"Sei?" Satu panggilan lagi dan Seijuurou tak kunjung menjawab. Nash mengusak lembut surainya, kepala menunduk menciumi pucuk kepala Seijuurou dengan ujung hidung yang sesekali mencuri kesempatan dengan menghirup aromanya, "hei. Kau mau apa?"

Seijuurou menggeram ringan. Suaranya mengingatkan Nash akan seekor kucing yang tengah bertikai dengan kucing lainnya di parkiran apartemen mereka. Kepala merah itu menggeleng, sebelum akhirnya bergerak lebih condong ke sisi dan mendaratkan pipinya tepat di atas bahu Nash yang tersentak kaget, "mau pulang."

Kalau tak salah dengar, Seijuurou yakin betul suara yang tengah berteriak itu adalah milik Zack dan Allen.

" _Fuck_!" Sementara Nick refleks menggebrak meja, menatap horor Seijuurou yang masih tak ingin melepas lengan Nash dari pelukannya, "Sei, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ikut kami ke Amerika? Tinggalkan Nash di sini dan kami akan memperlakukanmu sebagai ratu."

"Bajingan, jangan macam-macam dengan pacarku." Nash menyalak galak. Sudah gila ingin mencium Seijuurou, namun niat baik itu diurungkan untuk menghindari amukan si Merah akibat melakukan _skinship_ di tempat umum. Seijuurou memang tak suka pamer kemesraan, tapi lain cerita karena kali ini ia sungguhan merasa terancam, "kau sungguhan mau pulang? Sekarang?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Kepalanya yang masih bersandar di bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendongak, mempertemukan sepasang rubinya dengan zamrud Nash yang dibentengi lensa kacamata— _sial_ , tampan sekali, "ya. Sekarang." Seijuurou sadar nada yang digunakannya berubah jadi sedikit merengek, tapi persetan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Baik, baik." Nash terkekeh. Memberi kode pada Seijuurou untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan pemuda manis itu menurut dengan begitu mudah. Ia bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan menepuk pucuk kepala Seijuurou, "aku pulang duluan, ada sesuatu yang tuan putri inginkan dariku."

Seijuurou berdecak malas. Menerima uluran tangan Nash yang mengajaknya berdiri, lalu melempar senyum manisnya pada Jabberwock yang kembali ricuh menahan mereka supaya tak jadi pergi. Lirikan tajamnya tertuju pada Lara yang mengernyit penuh dendam, lalu membisikkan sesuatu tanpa suara sebelum mengikuti langkah Nash keluar dari sana,

" _He's mine. Get the fuck off_."

Seijuurou tak pernah merasa sepuas ini dalam hidupnya.

**-x-**

Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. 

Seijuurou masih diam, kepalanya berpaling ke sisi jendela. Total mengabaikan Nash yang ikut-ikutan diam, meski hatinya meronta ingin terkam Seijuurou dalam pelukan. Pacarnya ini jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi, terlebih secara gamblang menunjukkan kecemburuannya seperti tadi. Tapi persetan, Nash ingin Seijuurou lebih terlihat jujur di hadapannya. Nash ingin Seijuurou menunjukkan rasa posesif atas apa yang ia miliki.

Maka, ketika keduanya sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Nash tak mau lagi menunda-nunda. Tubuh Seijuurou diangkatnya dalam gendongan, tak mempedulikan pekik tertahan dari si surai merah yang terkejut atas aksinya. Pintu ditendang dengan satu kaki, tak lupa dikunci demi menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak. Seijuurou masih marah, pukulannya bertubi-tubi mendarat di punggung Nash yang cuek berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Nash!" Seijuurou meronta, berusaha keras menurunkan dirinya dari bahu Nash, "turunkan aku!"

Sumpah serapah dilontarkannya dalam hati, baru ingin menendang perut Nash ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan di atas sofa. Seijuurou masih berkelit, berniat melepaskan diri ketika tangan Nash menahan kedua kakinya supaya tetap terbuka. Iris-iris merah itu membola, terlebih ketika Nash duduk berlutut di sela kaki Seijuurou dan memberinya tatapan menuntut.

"Ada apa?" Namun tatapan itu melembut ketika ia bicara. Nash paham betul tabiat Seijuurou yang tak bisa dikerasi, atau mereka akan pecah diremuk ego yang sama-sama tinggi. Kalau sudah begini, Nash harus rela mengalah. Katakanlah Nash budak cinta, karena memang kepalang cintanya ia pada pemuda manis satu ini, "ada apa, Seijuurou? Apa yang membuatmu marah, hm?"

Seijuurou tak menjawab. Bibirnya mengatup rapat-rapat, mata lurus menatap Nash yang duduk di bawahnya. Wajah itu tampan, dibingkai surai pirang yang lembut tiap kali Seijuurou usap. Bibir tipis yang hobi berkata kotor, sepasang mata hijau menawan yang senantiasa menatapnya penuh sayang. Hidung mancung yang menahan beban kacamata berbingkai emas membuat Seijuurou tersentak— _sial_ , ia lupa kacamata itu masih di sana.

"Sei?" Nash memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini Seijuurou cepat merespon, satu tangannya dibawa menyentuh pipi Nash yang dingin akibat diterpa udara malam. Seijuurou masih enggan berekspresi, tatapannya dalam menusuk batin Nash yang kebingungan, "sayang, mengapa kau diam saja? Katakan padaku kalau— _hmph_!"

Nash tak diizinkan bicara ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou menariknya. Ia dibungkam dengan ciuman di bibir, dan Nash tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membulatkan mata kaget dan menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan bertumpu di kedua sisi tubuh Seijuurou. 

Nash bisa rasakan jemari Seijuurou yang mencengkeram rambutnya mengerat, lumatan yang ia berikan terkesan terburu-buru. Nash menegakkan badan, menarik kekasihnya mendekat dan membalas ciuman panas Seijuurou tanpa memberikannya waktu untuk bernapas.

"Cukup." Seijuurou tersengal, menarik diri menjauh dari Nash yang bersikeras menahan tubuhnya. Cengkeraman di pinggangnya mengerat, dan Seijuurou mengaduh tanpa suara ketika kuku-kuku tumpul Nash menusuk kulitnya, "Nash, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sebelum kau berkata jujur." Nash sama tersengalnya dengan Seijuurou. Dahi sengaja dibenturkan, bibir ingin juga melakukan penyatuan namun terhalang kacamata sialan. Mau tak mau Nash harus memaksa jika ingin pertanyaannya terjawab, "ada apa denganmu, Sei? Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah dengan memaksamu bertemu dengan Jabberwock pagi ini, tapi kau bertingkah aneh dengan mendiamkanku bahkan sejak tadi malam. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Katakan padaku dan jangan diam saja."

Seijuurou menggeleng, berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang melaju begitu cepat sejak Nash menciumnya. Ia menelan ludah, kedua tangan bergetar menangkup kedua sisi wajah Nash. Ia dongakkan kepala pemuda bersurai keemasan itu hingga mata mereka bertemu, dan Seijuurou nyaris berteriak ketika Nash malah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga membentuk sebuah senyum tipis— _selain tampan, pesonanya juga tidak sopan_.

"Jangan pernah pakai kacamata saat bepergian." Lagi, Seijuurou meneguk ludah. Ingin hati mengatakan kecemburuan secara gamblang, tapi rasa gengsi lebih tinggi dari segala hal. Meski suaranya bergetar, Seijuurou tetap bersikeras menyampaikan ketidak sukaan, "aku tidak suka. Buang saja kacamata bodohmu itu."

"Huh?" Sepasang manik hijau itu mengerjap. Nash tampak terkejut, memproses omongan Seijuurou dalam otaknya. Beruntung ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan atas apa yang membuat perilaku Seijuurou padanya terkesan aneh hari ini. Nash mengulum senyum, seringainya diperlebar. Di mata Seijuurou, ia tampak seperti singa lapar yang tengah mengincar mangsa.

" _Well, well_. Biar ku coba." Seijuurou tak sempat mengelak ketika kedua tangan Nash melingkari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya diangkat, didudukkan di atas pangkuan Nash yang menggantikan posisinya di atas sofa. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersentak, terlebih ketika tangan-tangan nakal Nash menelusup ke balik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seijuurou mengernyit, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman untuk menghindari serangan yang bisa saja Nash berikan untuknya.

"Kau cemburu?" Nash menebak. Terlalu tepat sasaran, dan Seijuurou tersentak dengan mulut nyaris menganga. Dahinya berkerut, kepala menggeleng kuat-kuat guna menyangkal perkataan Nash yang benar adanya, "pada Lara, atau siapa? Apa aku terlihat tampan dengan kacamata ini?"

" _Diam_." Seijuurou berdesis, berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan Nash, namun pemuda itu benar-benar mengunci pergerakannya. Roma Seijuurou meremang, jemari panjang Nash nakal menetak tulang punggung Seijuurou yang telanjang di bawah sentuhannya, "brengsek, lepaskan aku."

"Si brengsek ini takkan melepaskanmu jika kau tetap tidak mau jujur, Yang Mulia." Nash terbahak. Puas menatap raut Seijuurou yang tampak jengkel ketika mata mereka bertemu, lalu dengan cepat membuang muka karena tak ingin Nash membongkar kebohongan yang telah berusaha ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat, "bukankah aku terlihat tampan? Kau ingin memuji ketampananku dengan kacamata ini, 'kan? Lakukan saja, jangan malu-malu. Aku juga ingin sesekali dipuji olehmu."

"Nash!" Seijuurou membentak, nada suaranya meninggi. Nash tampak terkejut, manik hijaunya membola. Lalu dengan cepat menyipit ketika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seijuurou dengan seringai menyebalkan mematri paras tampannya, "masih mau mengelak? Aku bisa membongkar kebohonganmu dengan mud—"

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu." Seijuurou menyela, tak mengizinkan Nash berbicara dan membungkam bibir tipis pemuda itu dengan miliknya. Menyesap dan menggigit bibir bawah Nash penuh amarah, namun kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa di sela ciuman mereka.

Nash menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa sebelum mengeksplor tubuh Seijuurou dengan kedua tangan. Tubuh kecil pemuda yang duduk di atas pangkuannya bergerak tak nyaman ketika satu tangan Nash menelusup ke balik celana dan mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya. Rematan ringan diberikan, dan Seijuurou tak kuasa menahan erangan. Lebih-lebih ketika Nash menurunkan celana Seijuurou dan memberikan tamparan ringan pada pipi pantatnya. Seijuurou tersentak dengan tubuh bergetar. Menjauhkan wajah dari jangkauan Nash sementara dua tangannya kuat meremas lengan si pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Nash." Seijuurou masih berusaha bicara di sela erangannya. Napas tersengal, tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangan-tangan nakal Nash bermain di atas kulitnya. Seijuurou menggigit bibir, sebisa mungkin menahan desah karena tak ingin membuat pemuda yang tengah memangkunya ini berada di atas awan. Seijuurou tak sudi melihat Nash merasa bangga akibat membuatnya berantakan. " _Nash_."

" _What is it, babe_?" Nash mendongak, senyum kecil mematri wajah yang mulai diselimuti kabut kesombongan. Sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu dan membuat Seijuurou melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, "ada apa?"

"Nash, _fuck me_." Ada getar dalam suara Seijuurou ketika bicara. Liurnya diteguk kasar. Wajah merah menahan malu ketika Nash menatapnya dengan mata membola. Alih-alih memberi perintah, ia malah terdengar seperti sedang merengek, " _fuck me with your glasses on_."

"Wow." Nash seakan tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia terkekeh, takjub menatap Seijuurou yang mengeratkan rematan di lengannya. Kepala pemuda manis itu menunduk, berusaha menutupi raut muka dengan helai-helai halus merahnya namun Nash lebih cepat menyibak surainya ke belakang, "Seijuurou, ini sungguhan dirimu?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, brengsek." Gerutu Seijuurou, merasa tak nyaman karena celananya mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana. Seijuurou sengaja menimpakan bobot tubuhnya di atas dada Nash dan memeluk erat punggung pemuda bermahkota emas itu, " _Nash, come on. I want you_."

"Astaga, kau sudah seperti orang mabuk saja." Nash terbahak, menuruti perintah Seijuurou dengan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara seraya bangkit berdiri. Kecupan basah diberikan di sisi leher Seijuurou yang terekspos, mengundang getar ekstasi dari si Manis kesayangan yang mengeratkan kaki di pinggulnya, " _say_ ," Nash berbisik dengan suara rendah, " _what's your word, sweetheart_?"

Seijuurou mengerjap. Ia bersemu ketika napas panas Nash berhembus tepat di sisi telinganya, juga usapan nakal di punggung yang telanjang. Seijuurou menarik napas, memeluk posesif leher Nash dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar di dadanya, " _fuck me_ ," satu kecupan di pipi dan Nash menyeringai senang, " _please_?"

Sepertinya Nash ingin membeli lebih banyak kacamata baru untuk menggoda Seijuurou di masa yang akan datang. []


End file.
